Sakura Wars (2019)
'Project Sakura Wars '(新サクラ大戦 Shin Sakura Taisen) ''Is the working title of the newest entry in the Sakura Wars franchise. It is slated for a Winter 2019 release in Japan and a Spring 2020 release in the West for the Playstation 4. Gameplay Like the previous entries in the series, Project Sakura Wars is billed as a Dramatic Adventure Game with the player not only fighting enemies, but also interacting with teammates. The LIPS system returns. Story Project Sakura Wars takes place in Taisho Era 29 (1940), twelve years after the events of ''Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love. Ten years before the events of the story, an event known as The Great Kouma War devastated the Combat Revues of Tokyo, Paris, and New York and their members have been missing since. Despite this, new Combat Revues were formed by other countries and a competition called The Great Combat Revue World War was to be held. In the Imperial Capital, Tokyo, former Imperial Navy Captain Seijuro Kamiyama has been tasked with leading the Floral Division of New Combat Revue of Tokyo. Not only must he fight against the threat of the Kouma, but he also must help bring the Imperial Theater back to its former glory. Characters * Seijuro Kamiyama (Voice Actor: Yohei Azakami) - The twenty-year-old protagonist of Project Sakura Wars, formerly a captain in the Imperial Navy. He has been assigned to lead the reborn Imperial Combat Revue: Floral Division * Sakura Amamiya (Voice Actor: Ayane Sakura) - A seventeen-year-old novice member of the Floral Division. She idolizes the top star of the old Floral Division Sakura Shinguuji and desires to have both the combat and theater sides of the Combat Revue revived. * Hatsuho Shinonome (Voice Actor: Maaya Uchida) - A seventen-year-old shrine maiden of the Shinonome Shrine. She loves her hometown of Shitamachi and the festivals and people in it. Despite her brazen nature she's a mediator of the members of the Floral Division * Clarissa "Claris" Snowflake (Voice Actor: Saori Hayami) - A sixteen-year-old Luxembourgian who loves reading. She is a successor to the Juumadou style of black magic that utilizes books and has been passed down in her family. * Azami Mochizuki (Voice Actor: Hibiku Yamamura) - A thirteen-year-old descendant of the Mochizuki ninja clan. She is a prodigy that has mastered martial arts, weapons, tactics, and more. * Anastasia Palma (Voice Actor: Ayaka Fukuhara) - A nineteen-year-old Greek actress. She was formerly a star on the stages of Europe before transferring to the Imperial Combat Revue. * Sumire Kanzaki (Voice actor: Michie Tomizawa) - A member of the original Imperial Combat Revue's Flower division who is now the director of the Great Imperial Theater and commander of the reborn Imperial Combat Revue. * Yasha (Voice Actor: Chisa Yokoyama) - A advanced Kouma who search for an item called "Imperial key" she bear a striking resemblance to the original star of the old Flower division, but what is her identity, motives and goals. Development Project Sakura Wars was first revealed at SEGA Fes 2018 with a short teaser trailer. Shun Nakamura of SEGA CS2 revealed that the team behind Valkyria Chronicles would be working on the project. At SEGA Fes 2019 the title was officially unveiled with a reveal trailer. Shortly after, SEGA also announced Project Sakura Wars would be seeing a release in the West as well as Japan and Asia. Long-time composer Kohei Tanaka will be returning to compose the score while the story structure will be handled by Jiro Ishii, the writer of 428: Shibuya Scramble. Project Sakura Wars will be the first title whose character designs are not done by Kosuke Fujishima, but Tite Kubo, best known for his long-running manga Bleach. Home Release Contents Gallery Japanese Release= Shin Sakura Taisen Promotional Artwork.jpg |-|North-American Release= External Links * Shin Sakura Taisen Official Site * Project Sakura Wars teaser site Navigation Category:Main Games